Love on the Wing
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: Sequel to In the Dragon's Ire. In the wake of the dragon, love and life takes flight for our favourite couple. Co-authored by HPFan1952 and JasmineBelle7. Cover art by the wonderfully talented HPFan1952.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Castle_._

* * *

Co-authored by** HPFan1952** and **JasmineBelle7**. Cover art by the wonderfully talented **HPFan1952**.

* * *

What'aya say girl, we do somethin' crazy  
Quit puttin' it off, you know what I'm sayin'  
It ain't like it ain't gunna happen, forever's a given  
It's already written  
Who we kiddin' baby, come on

The stars can't line up any straighter  
Let's do it now and think about it later

Why wait another minute  
For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?  
- Rascal Flatts, _Why Wait_

* * *

_One_

_The hall buzzed with many voices. Some he recognized, others he didn't. They were all here to watch the real Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook get married. The humming excitement reminded him of the night that this chapter of their journey had all began._

* * *

They were in fact late for their own party and they were greeted at the door with champagne, and with what seemed like hundreds of voices cheering them on.

"Speech, speech." Someone urged from the depths of the loft.

Wrapping one arm around Kate and leaving one free for the champagne, Castle spoke, "We don't really have words to express how relieved and grateful we feel that this is over...we're just relieved and grateful."

Kate nodded, clinking glasses with him, and raising it to toast the crowd of eager faces, "What he said."

More cheering and a tinkling of glasses, normally reserved for weddings, sounded. Castle dropped a chaste kiss on Kate's lips to save her from embarrassment. The crowd booed, Ryan and Esposito the loudest of them all.

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled Castle in for a kiss that silenced the crowd.

They pulled back, breathless from excitement and desire, prompting Kate to take a generous gulp of champagne. She whispered to Castle, "I'm going to go change and I'll be right back."

"I'll be here, making the rounds – Big Cheese, hey!"

"Ricky, glad to see you showed up."

"Looks like you guys were doing just fine without me." Caterers in their sharp uniforms of black bottoms and crisp white tops milled about the room, passing around hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne. A low drinks table was set along one wall and a younger crowd surrounded it. He recognized a few rookie cops from the twelfth but couldn't fathom where the others had come from. Various other characters, from layers to small time reporters, filled his living room. It was cramped but cozy, voices indistinguishable from one another.

He imagined having that big old Victorian house that Kate had mentioned at the graveyard, more space for parties and...for children. His mind jumped to her proposal, if you could call it that. He'd had her engagement ring tucked away for some time now but they'd only been together a few short months and he hadn't wanted to rush it. Being together after all these years was a dream come true already –

"Bro."

"Hey."

Ryan and Esposito came up beside him, deafly grabbing handfuls of miniature sausage rolls on the way.

"Man, I loved being in court today," Ryan admitted through a mouth full of food.

"Me too, and I usually hate it." Esposito grumbled.

"That he does," Lanie agreed.

"You have to wear a suit and tie." Esposito tugged at the one around his neck.

"Which is no big deal," Lanie pointed out, "Unless it is with the added bonus of court."

"Who likes being in court anyways?" Ryan asked, eyes wandering in search of more food.

"I do." Castle admitted. "There are so many people and so many stories to be told. It's the best place-" He stopped, sensing Kate's presence, an invisible string connecting the two of them. Looking up he found her, hesitating at the door of his study and surveying the crowd. Her blue dress with plunging neckline and full skirt had his breath caught in his throat. She looked every bit the princess, the queen, and the warrior, of her own castle.

"Bro, your face is going to turn blue."

He barely heard Esposito's half laughed statement as he watched her cross the room to his side, his heart racing as she took his hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He found her gaze, feeling himself fall deep into the light shinning for him alone. He bent down and captured her upturned lips with his own, lavishing attention to her as if the rest of the world existed elsewhere.

"Whoa, whoa, no one called for an encore."

Again, he heard his friend's words at a distance as he reveled in the feeling of her smile against his lips. He pulled back enough to look into her eyes again, the vision of his future blended so seamlessly with the light in them it was impossible to tell one from the other. His mind chose to turn again to the little black box hidden away, waiting, waiting for—

"What?" Kate asked, giving him a curious stare. He swallowed, trying his hardest to remind his thoughts to be patient, to take that step at a time but, the harder he pushed the thoughts from his mind the harder and deeper they became entrenched. His whole body itched to move, to dig into the bedside table's drawer, to begin that trek towards Victorian homes, children; their children.

Castle placed his champagne glass on the counter beside him, and lightly kissed her. "Be right back." He squeezed her fingers and started towards the entrance to his study, oblivious to the suddenly quiet room around him. He passed through one room to the next in a blur and stopped short at the nightstand. Pulling open the drawer, he tossed aside the chapter he had been editing the night before, along with several red pens and other brick-a-brack until all that remained was the small little box in the corner.

* * *

"I know that look."

Kate barely registered the speaker as her mind ran over whatever possibilities that man could be up, too. She turned in its general direction in time to catch Ryan's wife take a place at his side, a knowing grin passing between her and her husband. "What?" She asked looking from the Ryan's to Lanie to Esposito and back. "What?" She caught sight of Alexis rushing to take a place beside her Grandmother, both holding the same knowing look her friend's held. Beside them stood her father, a smile on his face and the glint of tears in his eyes.

"Kate."

She nearly jumped at the sound of her own name. She turned around to face him, the look in his eyes confirming the inkling her friend's stares had brought into her mind even as his next words completely sealed it.

"I…I had meant to wait. To take things slow." He started, both hands behind his back, a single foot shuffling the floor, in the world's most noticeable nervous pattern. "But, the truth is I can't wait. We may have only been _together _together for a few short months but, I have loved you long before I even knew that that was what it was." He paused, to catch her eyes. "You have inspired me to be a better person, a better man. You mean the world to me. Would you do me this honor…" He knelt down in front of her, a small box held between to shaking hands. "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Castle_._

* * *

Co-authored by** HPFan1952** and **JasmineBelle7**. Cover art by the wonderfully talented **HPFan1952**.

* * *

'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and her tears are pourin' down  
that's how you know she's watchin'  
wishin' she could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
just remember she can see  
there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
and she's watchin' over you and me

-Steve Wariner, _Holes in the Floor of Heaven_

* * *

Two

_She stared at her reflection in the standing mirror, and tried not to let the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes spill over. In a few minutes, she would head towards her future, to take the hand of the man who stole her heart, and though she couldn't be happier, a part of her missed the one face who should be here with her this day. She turned her attention to the window, the light rain quietly reminding her of the lyrics of a song she once heard in passing. She allowed herself the small little hope it gave, that perhaps just maybe the rain really could be her tears, that somewhere up there she really was looking down, wishing for all the world she could be there with her daughter as her father walked her down that aisle. Kate twisted the ring on her left hand, drawing strength from that connection it held with the one who gave it to her. She turned at the light knock on the door, gently wiping at the moisture in her eyes._

* * *

If the crowd had went quiet, she would not have heard it if it did. Her heart felt like it was in the middle of her skull beating right into the center of her ear drums. If the room had grown still, she would not have known it if it did. Her hands trembled at her sides as she felt her legs threaten to disappear on her entirely. He continued to hold her gaze, all of his love and devotion held before her in the light of his eyes. She felt her head nod before her mouth could even remember how to form the word. "Yes." Her smile broadened across her face. "Yes."

Castle swept her up into a crushing hug, repeatedly kissing every inch of her face and neck. "I love you," he quickly whispered as he kissed her ear. "I love you," he whispered again, kissing her nose, her cheek, her temple. "I love you." He found her lips, letting her taste and feel every ounce of emotion he felt, until she found herself breathless and giddy.

He rested his forehead against hers, the world around them slowly returning in a cacophony of applause and loud cheers. He pulled back and sought her left hand, his smile reaching his eyes. She felt the tremble of his hands as he tenderly slide the ring onto her finger and ran his thumb over gently over each digit of her hand. She leaned up to kiss the side of his mouth. "I love you, too, Rick," she managed to softly respond before the whole of their family and friends rushed in, all hugs, smiles, and well wishes.

They all had two things to celebrate now and the volume increased exponentially. It was boisterous, it was crazy and it was just what they needed. After the stress of the past few months they were free to be frivolous and neither of them minded one bit.

Martha came tottering over, gesturing widely, "My boy, this is a fabulous party. It very nearly puts me to shame. Who's your party planner?" She passed dramatically, "Oh wait, that's me." With a whoop and a gulp of her cocktail she was shimmying off into the crowd.

Kate was still at his side, they hands clasped, leaving him free to play with the ring on her finger. He twirled it round and round, his thumb massaging circles in her palm. "She's in fine form tonight," Kate murmured, leaning in close so that he could hear her over the din.

"She certainly is.' But he wasn't looking after his mother, his gaze remained fixated on her

Those closest to them noticed the deepening gazes, the more frequent soft touches. They said their goodbyes in hopes that the others would get the hint and leave the happy couple in peace. Little by little the apartment emptied until only a few guests and the caterers remained, the latter scurrying around tidying up.

A young man with dark hair and green eyes reached to take Castle's free hand, making for an awkward handshake. "You always have the best parties Mr. Castle, great stories. Bye Alexis." He turned back at the threshold, "Oh, and congratulations."

"Who is that guy?"

"NYU journalism, he's been to at least the last three things you hosted." The young woman spoke the words quickly and Castle studied his daughter. "Did he now? I must throw really great parties then."

"I'm going to go help Grams in the kitchen, Night dad, night Kate." She kissed them both in turn, "Congratulations." She hurried off.

Martha had cornered some poor soul at the piano, though he looked to be enjoying himself, and was treating him to a one woman show.

"It looks like everything is all taken care of here, Shall we." He offered his fiancé, _fiancé, _his arm.

* * *

Later that night as they lay in bed, the moonlight making their hair appear silver in its light. Kate pillowed her head on his shoulder, "I feel like she was here tonight."

Caste rubbed his hand along her bare arm, "Miss _I don't believe in ghosts_ sensed that her mother was here."

She sat up, pulling the sheet with her and crossing her arms. "Yeah, so what." Her hair swung forward and hid her face in shadows.

He tucked the hair back behind her ear and put both hands behind his head, eyes half shut in sleepy contentedness. "You make me happy."

She waited a beat and then another before she realized that he wasn't going to expand. "You confuse me, but I love you." She grinned and curled back into his side, "You make me happy too."

* * *

A/N: The song from the quote at the beginning of this chapter had us in tears while writing this chapter. It's a beautiful song and we would totally recommend taking a listen :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Castle_._

* * *

Co-authored by** HPFan1952** and **JasmineBelle7**. Cover art by the wonderfully talented **HPFan1952**.

* * *

"_The Fire Eternal_," she mumbled, reading the title.

"It's a metaphor- for everlasting love," he said, letting his gaze wander over her face.  
-Chris D'Lacey, _The Fire Eternal_

* * *

Three

_He straightened his tie and brushed the non-existent lint from his jacket. He had his press face on but inside his joy and excitement was overwhelming. He half expected to spontaneously combust. It was a relatively small affair, especially compared to his two previous lavish and frivolous weddings, their grandeur not managing to make up for the love that had been missing. This time their love filled any room, overpowering the senses. The press were numbered and though he was still determined to ignore them, he sculpted his features into a camera happy look. He stepped out of the back room and took his place at the front of the church, ready to face the crowd and his bride._

They read about themselves in the paper the next morning, the court case and the engagement. They got a full picture and a lengthy story.

"Is this what it is going to be like?" Kate wrinkled her nose over her steaming cup of coffee.

"It's a slow news day, look they are talking about the ducks in central park again, on the front page at that."

"Castle..."

"No...It's not going to be like this all the time. Most of the time we can make our own stories but once and a while they might snap a candid when there is no one else in town."

"I guess it comes with the package..." Kate took a big fortifying gulp.

"I'll do my best to minimize it Kate, I really will."

"I know..."

He lifted her chin with one finger, to bring her eyes to meet his own. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, just me, it's my job."

"I keep forgetting that you have a job ."

"Really?"

She shrugged getting up to rinse out her empty coffee mug. He stood up as well and came up behind her, planting a kiss at the nape of her neck. She shivered in response, and took her punishment gladly.

* * *

In the interrogation room later, Castle was the one asking questions and digging for information. Kate sat there apparently studying the suspect and twirling the shinning engagement ring around and around on her finger.

Castle dismissed the suspect and Kate followed her fiancé out. Sitting at her desk she continued to twirl the ring as she spoke. "I couldn't help but wonder if some piece of information would just pop out in there, I had that feeling. I used to always pay attention for some clue that might come out of nowhere..."

"Not following you honey."

"You know my mother's case. Sometimes other cases are related so I'm always listening and waiting for some new lead. I realised today, in there, that I didn't have to do that anymore and now I feel like there should be this hole where that expectation is missing. But there is no hole, this ring and what it stands for filled that hole..." She trailed off.

"And now you feel guilty."

He knew her so well; her heart swelled and glowed, "I don't know how I feel..."

"You've been under so much pressure for so long and now you are free Kate. Let yourself be happy and don't feel guilty about it. Don't even feel guilty for not feeling guilty."

_Busted,_ she thought.

"You are free to do and have whatever you want."

"I want you."

He leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

A shadow loomed over the desk and Esposito spoke, "Hey, are we interrupting something."

They both glared up at their friends, "And if we say yes?" Castle muttered.

"Too bad, we need you to go check out this address."

"Fine," Kate said with reluctance, she and Castle were slowly but surely paying off the favours they owed due to the court case. She grabbed her keys and hooked a finger after Castle. "Let's go writer monkey."

The boys looked after them and Ryan asked, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Baseball game on the big screen?" Esposito suggested with a glance at Gate's office.

"Done." They bumped fists and casually walked away.

* * *

"Soo…"

Kate pulled her attention away from where Castle stood by the door, ear glued to his phone as he spoke to his publicist about the article in the morning paper and the ground rules concerning her exposure in the media. She turned to face her friend across the autopsy table, curiosity written in the gaze staring back at her. "So…what?"

"So you two set a date yet?"

"Lanie," she quietly hissed.

"Don't you Lanie me. I'm just making sure you two are at least thinking about it," the M. E. said, pointing a sharp instrument in her direction. "You both are rather notorious for taking your sweet time." She narrowed her gaze. "And, I would prefer not being a 100 year old bride's maid."

"You called us about something you found," Kate responded trying to deflect the question with a straight forward statement of fact. Lanie stared back her arms slightly crossed, lips pursued into a look of 'I'm waiting.' Kate shifted her weight on her feet and steadfastly refused to respond. The M.E. drummed the fingers of her free hand on her opposite arm. Seconds ticked by. "We just got engaged last night, Lanie," she said, letting the rest of the answers settle in around the silence.

"Right, and there is no time like the present. Unless you would like to have matching grey hair with that white gown," Lanie started, unfolding her arms and pointing the medical tool at her a second time. She head towards the top of the table. "Weddings take time to plan," she continued, pulling back the sheet. "And, even though you two are practically a living breathing picture of happily ever after, you don't want to take forever to make it official."

"Make what official," Castle asked, coming up beside her, a hand slipping quietly around her to settle on her right hip. Kate leaned lightly against him, unable to completely hold back the smile forming across her lips or the warmth flooding her blood as she felt his thumb trace a path over the material of her cloths. She leaned a little further against him, and turned her attention to her friend as she began to outline her current findings concerning the case.


End file.
